


A Favor for Courfeyrac

by CorvidFeathers



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvidFeathers/pseuds/CorvidFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bahorel gives Marius a little unsolicited advice and an invitation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Favor for Courfeyrac

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble I wrote for Tumblr.

Marius had just discovered that if he positioned himself just right on the bench he could peek over the latest book of law he had borrowed from Courfeyrac to catch a glimpse of Mademoiselle Lanoire’s hair, as she had turned to talk with her ever-present father. This combined with the sound of the mademoiselle’s light laughter that drifted over to his ears was enough to overwhelm Marius. It was fortunate that her father’s attentions were caught up in entertaining Mademoiselle Lanoire, or he would have surely noticed the intensity of Marius’s gaze.

The way the sunlight glinted off the golden strands of Mademoiselle Lanoire’s hair transfixed Marius. He felt he could sit and count the golden strands of her hair for the rest of her life, and never once think of moving. A metaphor began to form at the back of his mind, the story of Ariadne and her golden thread tugging at his memory, but before it fully materialized the sound of his name snapped him out of his reverie.

“Marius!”

Marius was unable to stop a look of horror from crossing his face when he looked up and saw Bahorel striding towards him, resplendent a waistcoat that was an absolutely terrible shade of scarlet. Everything about this man offended Marius’s sensibilities, from his loud clothing to his loud personality, but he found himself unable to make some excuse to leave as Bahorel sat down beside him on the bench. He sent one desperate glance in the direction of Mademoiselle Lanoire and her guardian, and was grateful to see she was still caught up in whatever tale Monsieur Leblanc was recounting.

It was only then that Marius acknowledged the man sitting beside him with a quiet “Bahorel.”

Bahorel clapped him on the shoulder with a strike so enthusiastic it sent a little jolt of pain through Marius. Marius winced.

”It’s been quite a while since I’ve seen you around,” Bahorel said. 

Marius ducked his head and mumbled something about studies and law.

Bahorel laughed. ”I’ve always stood by the belief that the best thing for the health is to spend as little time in the lecture halls or studying as possible. You need only look upon our academic predecessors, our professors, to see the desiccating properties of an education in law.” He gave Marius a friendly grin. ”They’ve already started on you, with your pallor and thin frame.”

Marius cast a surreptitious glance over at Madame Lanoire. ”Can I help you?” he asked Bahorel politely.

“Help me? No, it is I that have resolved to lend you assistance,” Bahorel said. ”While doing a service for Courfeyrac as well.”

Suspicion drew Marius’s eyebrows together. ”A service for Courfeyrac?” 

“He’s been fretting over you,” Bahorel said. ”He was set on you becoming a member of our little… study group, and not only did you spurn that, you wandered off to live in poverty, and he says he rarely sees you except when you are looking to borrow the next volume of his library.”

Marius flinched, looking affronted. ”I did not spurn his invitation, monsieur, it was made clear I was not welcome.”

”No, I don’t blame you for not coming back,” Bahorel amended. ”Though we would welcome you if you wished to. Combeferre will blunt his wit for no man, and Enjolras is a fearsome opponent in debate, but neither meant offense to you, or to dissuade you from coming to our meetings.”

Marius looked sullenly at the ground and said nothing.

”However, Courfeyrac is concerned and whenever Courfeyrac is less than content our group falls short of humor. And I, for one, had become accustomed to your presence,” Bahorel said, giving Marius another grin. ”It takes a wide menagerie of viewpoints to see the truth.”

Marius blinked and looked up, pried out of his fit of pique by the odd statement. He was about to remark on it when the rustle of skirts caught his attention, and he was unable to stop himself from looking over to the bench where Mademoiselle Lanoire and Monsieur Leblanc sat. They had risen and begun to make their way down the path. As they passed. Mademoiselle Lanoire happened to glance over and catch Marius’s eye. He averted his gaze quickly, staring down at his lap.

Bahorel unabashedly watched the girl pass, and once she and her father were out of earshot remarked “That’s a lovely girl, though I’d fear her father. Reminds me of some of the poetry Prouvaire’s translating. One of the beauties of Artemis- untamable beauty.”

Marius realized he was blushing furiously, and attempted to hide his face with a hand.

A glance at him seemed to tell Bahorel everything. ”Ah, so that is the purpose of your perch here. You have an eye on that mademoiselle.”

He seemed to take Marius’s flustered mumble as an affirmative. ”Have you spoken to her? The man beside her looks fiercesome.”

Marius shook his head. ”I… we’ve exchanged… glances.”

Bahorel laughed, not unkindly, and clapped him on the shoulder. ”You must speak to her. An air of mystery can draw her in, but to capture a lady’s heart you must break that barrier and find out her mind in the matter.”

This prospect sent a shiver of apprehension through Marius, but he grudgingly listened anyway, mindful of anything that might bring him closer to Mademoiselle Lanoire.

Bahorel looked on the verge of imparting more advice, when a figure with a similarly crimson waistcoat and long blond hair hailed Bahorel from across the park. Marius ducked his head, trying to make himself as inconspicuous as possible as Bahorel stood up to call back greeting to Enjolras.

”I promised I would accompany Enjolras on an errand,” Bahorel said. ”But, Marius. like Courfeyrac I’d hate too see you out on the streets. You already have the complexion of a consumptive. If you find yourself in rough straits none of us would turn you away.”

Marius didn’t dare look up, but his mumbled words sounded vaguely like a thank you, so Bahorel went on his way.


End file.
